The Love of Will the Reaper
by Fanphasegirl
Summary: She was born from a secret and was raised to be a ruler. William had taken great care in her. He loved her more than anyone could. So why did she choose him instead? Why force him to do what he had to do? Tragic ending hope you enjoy.


Summary: She was born from a secret and was raised to be a ruler. William had taken great care in her. He loved her more than anyone could. So why did she choose him instead? Why force him to do what he had to do?

Characters: Grell, William, Sebastian, OC

Rating: M for language, adult content, and violence

Author's Note: I do not own Black Butler. None of it characters came from my imagination but I did think of using a new character to create a bit of a twist in the story. Please enjoy and review once you favorite it. Thank you. Please, feel free to view my other stories.

The Love of Will the Reaper

Despite popular belief, Grim Reapers do have a system of ranks. They are as follows: At the bottom are the students. Hardly even worth calling reapers at all. Then there are the secretaries. This is an all-female rank given the conditions for the next rank. Field agents are the all-male rank. Now before you get frustrated by the gender specific rank, you should know there is a purpose for this.

Did you ever wonder why women are naturally more nurturing in nature? It's because the soul of a women is purer and majestic than a man's. Humans mistake this magic as something called, 'maternal instinct'. Because of this great purity, a female reaper is more powerful. But as we all know, power so great always comes with a great price. That price has been forgotten over time. Luckily, a legend was born; it says that all of reaper kind will fall. Regardless of gender, it does take a certain type of reaper to watch a human die.

That brings us to the core of our story. A time long, long ago a reaper fell in love with a mortal woman. He was the King of his people, as well as the most powerful. It was a scandalous love but nothing was going to stop him. He took his wife and hid her away in the town of London, in the home of a barber named Todd that had owed him a favor. Together, the secret couple bared a child. A beautiful, strong, healthy baby girl. Her name was Roselina Emily Victoria Taker. Her father was the Undertaker. Her mother was an unknown to the reapers, and unfortunately their love could not stay secret for long. A team of field agents was dispatched to bring the Undertaker in. By the time they arrived it was too late. The woman had died in childbirth, Undertaker had fled and in the lone, wooden bassinet was the girl. Beside her was a hand-written note.

" _She is all you have, so be kind to her. Love her as you would your_

 _own for now she is to be your princess. Should I find this order is not carried out, I will_

 _return with a vengeance on you all. My darling, sweet child- should_

 _you ever find yourself reading this know that I love you. And I am never too far away."_

 _Sincerely,_

 _A King & Father_

The leading reaper folded the letter only to place it in the pocket of his coat. William T. Spears was fresh out of the academy. He had short, 'black as night' hair that brushed to the left side of his face. His black square frame spectacles were pushed up his nose using newly acquired death scythe. As he did so, he looked down at the face of the innocent.

"What shall we do sir?" Asked one reaper.

"We have to get rid of her surely!" Grell jumped in. Grell Sutcliff was the one-of-a-kind type of reaper. With his pale skin, razor like teeth and passion flame red hair. His tone had suggested panic which was unlike him in these situations. Never the less, William picked Roselina up. Turning to the others as he spoke.

"She did not ask to be born, so she should not be punished for it. We came for Lord Undertaker, whom as you can see- is not here. We have collected the woman's soul. Now let us be on our way. We have much preparing to do for our new lady & mistress."

Each of the remaining six reapers, including Grell, exchanged confused yet worried glances towards one another.

"The council isn't going to like this Will." Grell finally spoke.

"The royal family is our first priority, NOT the council." William responded in a bland but firm tone. He was, after all a reaper of duty.

Just as Grell had predicted, the council was not pleased. 'Who could respect a princess who is half mortal, much less a Queen?', they asked. 'Who could ever acknowledge such a bastard child?', they demanded. All harsh words. To William, that's all they were; words. Reapers were not like demons. They did not kill without reason. And having a strong disagreement with a situation **was not** a reason. Stating opinions through gritted teeth and with clear disdain did not make them fact. She was the only hope for the kingdom so the council had to grant her care and protection.

Nurse maids and care takers were all carefully selected to be brought over from the different departments to watch over their princess. William had decided to be a personal tutor once she had grown During her infant years he would spend his days between missions with her. Even when he had paperwork to finish he would hold her in his lap or leave her in her bassinet beside his desk. Even as a child she trusted him. She would never get fussy when he held her or fight her sleep when he gave her a bottle. There was something there. A sense of comfort. A wave of trust that would wash over them both with a sudden impact. A feeling- some kind of feeling. Need and want. Dark and light. Whatever feeling it was, William liked it. It compelled him to do better- to be better. He prayed it would never end. Then came a day where it did but didn't all at once. All thanks to that filthy, God damned, Son of a bitch Sebastian.

He was dangerous, disgusting, disdain-able, detestable and every horrid word he could think to use. It had all happened so quickly. He can remember everything. The time, the date, even the smell of her hair. Elina had ran because she was compulsive and a fool. She ran because a boy had cried out. Ciel Phantomhive had cursed every Grim Reaper in one, single moment.

The princess showed mercy, in allowing Ciel to live. In return he gave her a place at his manor. Sebastian was to see that she was comfortable. He did more than that.

"The bastard! That cur! How dare he?!" William raged as he paced angrily about the bedroom. Elina's bedroom.

"She's in love, Will. She can't help it. I just hope she would allow me to join in on the action." Grell explained as he lay on her majesty's bed shivering in his perverted fantasies.

"I will not expect you to see the fault in this. I will Not except this." William continued apparently not paying a damn bit of attention to Grell. In a way it annoyed the blood-red reaper but on the other hand, it made him amused. William rarely showed this much emotion on a bad day much less when the Princess Elina but _**Only**_ because she was being courted by Sebastian. He had charmed his way into her heart. Seduced her to become his, making her the one who would be the woman destined to be devoted to him and him alone. Somehow he had talked her into being with him. It was wrong.

Things would only get harder as the council demanded she give up her thrown for such an act of treason. She stood her ground never once allowing them to influence her. She was the queen and she would pick her husband. Despite his opinion on the matter, William supported her stating it was a good way to build a contract with demons. A sort of control of territory. It was a lie. She married Sebastian because he had placed her under his spell. William could not bring himself to turn against her. He wanted to believe that she was better than that. That there was a plan behind the madness. The night of her wedding he wanted to scream and tell her everything. His heart demanded he protect her. His mind expected death upon the moment she said 'I do'. Even his body shook with the anger he felt at the thought she would no longer be available to him.

He grabbed her at the bicep region of her arms firmly as he stared her down. She didn't move as she waited for him to speak. He saw the complete trust in her eyes. He was holding her with such painful force yet she showed no lack of faith or any sign of fear. He released her. He got on one knee as he held her left hand in his own. He kissed it.

"I will always serve you." This was all he could say. He cursed himself for being such a coward.

On the day of her wedding, she was still as beautiful. With one small exception- she was marrying the demon Sebastian. William was convinced it was an order from the dog's 'owner'. After attempt after attempt to talk her out of it, he was ordered by her majesty to remain silent. He did as he was told as he sat in the front row. He waited for her to change her mind, to just turn around and leave- but the moment never came. They kissed for the first time as husband and wife leaving William to grind his teeth as he imagined ringing Sebastian up by his neck. Elina danced with William late into the night hoping that it would cheer him up. He held her close in a protective manor hoping she would take the hint and never leave him. Sadly, she did. His solution to the rejected wish was to drink until he forgot everything. Even in such a state Elina was clear and defined in his mind. The rest of the world was spinning and blurred ending the night with Grell and Ronald being the ones who took him home.

As William expected, it didn't take long for Sebastian to bring his new wife to tears. The grape vine in the Realm of the Reapers had dragged a rumor that Sebastian had manipulated events during an incident with a circus troop through adultery. Apparently it was not the first time. Elina had let it pass as an act of duty to their master Ciel. But now it was starting to hurt her heart. Once this reached William's ears, he immediately challenged Sebastian. The two were fairly evenly matched when William got the jump on Sebastian in the back garden. As he started with a jab from his death scythe he managed to clip a bit of Sebastian's hair. Sebastian jump to the side as he threw his usual silver ware for the vital points. With a spin of his hedge clippers, William charged straight for Sebastian with a burning rage. Without much room to move without destroying the manor, Sebastian managed to get himself pinned between a bush and a wall resulting in his left shoulder getting stabbed. This wound was not taken in vain when William realized that Sebastian had managed to get him with a butter knife closer to his neck than he would have liked. He felt the cold drip of his blood falling down the right side of his chest just above his clavicle.

Just when the two were about to separate in a fast blow of attacks and counters, Elina teleported between the two men. She brought her hands up for emphases when she began to speak to William. Only William.

"Enough! Stop this feud now!" She sternly spoke as her gaze fixated on William. She paid no mind to Sebastian behind her. William had no idea if he was happier or pissed at the fact.

It didn't take long for William to get the hint his mistress was giving him. He turned on his heal and walked away to head back to the kingdom. Elina chased him to ensure he would see to his wound. She knew that when it came to matters such as these, even William could be childish. Once they made it to the treatment room, Elina was the one who cleaned and wrapped William's wounds. He wasn't too beat up thankfully. Even so, she touched him with care. She feared she might hurt him more. Never the less she spoke.

"Are you gonna tell me why you walked right into an ass beating?"

"Not really."

"I never knew you could be so aggressive."

"It's not aggression. He had it coming."

"Why?"

"He's a lowly demon who stole something from us. Something highly valuable."

"I think I would know if such a thing had occurred."

"You would not. You trust him too much."

"You make it sound so personal William."

"It is personal. What he stole-cannot be replaced."

"Is it worth dying over?"

"I have given so much of my life to it that being without it is more painful than death. What makes it so amusing is that it has been so long since I remembered what that felt like."

"What could be so important?"

William remained silent for a long while. He closed his eyes had he brought his hand up to the bridge of his nose. He let a heavy sigh escape through his nose. Elina got on her knees in front of William, moving her hand over his.

"William. A Queen is a servant to her people. I can't do anything to help you if you won't talk to me. Please, you mean so much to me."

"He stole you. Not just from our people, but me. I can never forgive him."

Elina just looked at him with a face that was somewhere between confused and shocked. He placed his hands on her face as he looked her deep into her deep double green eyes. He held her there as he moved his face in to hers slowly. She closed her eyes when his lips touched hers. Once she kissed him back, William started deepening it due to the sensation seeming to pull him in. So much warmth, on a soft pair of lips. He wanted to taste those lips. Using his tongue, he reached out to feel more of her. She parted them to allow him to make contact with her own tongue. Something he, for some odd reason, wasn't prepared for. Once he felt himself losing his demeanor of professionalism however, he pulled back in a quick, hard jerk. Finally, while panting as the amount of weight on his body was increasing he spoke.

"Not here."

"Why not?"

"It's not proper."

"I don't mind."

"God you're a slut."

"More like a tease but thanks."

Despite his better nature, he felt his dick twitch at the reaction Elina gave him to his halfhearted comment. It took a second for him to jump to his feet pulling Elina to her feet and practically dragging her to the living quarters of the palace. For sake of location and rumors they went to Elina's room. As soon as they made it in William released Elina's hand so he could lock the door. Once that was done his hands were instantly back on her pushing her back until she fell over on the bed. William picked her up by her thighs to hoist her up all the way. He started undressing her as if his life depended on it.

Elina lifted her hips for him once he got to her skirt and underwear. Once Elina was completely naked, William started kissing her once more. Elina pulled on his jacket to signal his striping. Without much effort he complied. Once he too was naked he stood for a second to allow Elina to gaze upon him. She sat on the bed breathing heavily as she looked him up and down. Once he felt she was satisfied he crawled on top of her. She brought her hands up to his glasses in an attempt to remove them. His hands flew over hers in a defensive grip.

"You don't need them for what we're gonna do."

"I never take them off. Apologies."

"Trust me."

"Forever", he whispered softly as he removed his hands to allow her to take them. As soon as his eyes adjusted, he was unable to see her.

He felt the bed shift as she removed hers and placed both of them on the night stand. With another shift of the bed she was in front of him guiding his hands to her breasts. He squeezed and rubbed them with vigorous intent as he moved his head to suck on one and shifted to the other. Using his right hand to trace down her body until he reached her clit. Elina gripped his hair as she moaned to his actions. William was building his confidence as well as his own pleasure. He decided he liked the noises she made. He wanted to hear more. He penetrated her with his finger as her heat engulfed him and the wetness of her fluids coated his fingers as he slipped another in. She shifted to get on her back as he continued to thrust in over and over to stretch her. Soon he felt a painful tightness as his penis was beginning to slip more pre-cum than he had seen while he masturbated in private. He recalled all the nights he rubbed himself raw as he pictures her body. Her voice. The way her long dark hair would tangle from the pulling and flipping that would occur while they performed such acts of passion. He wasn't very creative but he had to admit, maybe that wasn't so bad given how he never would have thought it felt like this.

Once he finally got to be inside her it only got better. He started off slow to enjoy it more and to allow Elina to get used to him. Once she started to squeeze down on him, she locked her legs behind him to pull him in harder. He started to really pound into her when she scratched down his back. Feeling himself coming closer to the peak, he had no idea how to last. He also couldn't decide if he wanted to until Elina flipped them over and began riding him. She bounced so deliciously as she leaned back to give William a new angle of her body in the dim light the room provided. Sadly, she forgot he couldn't see well. He didn't and as a result assaulted her tits again. They fit perfectly in his hands as his slim, long fingers securely held her. After the first orgasm, they kept going. William lost track of how long they went or how many rounds they completed. All he knew was when it was over each time came the best part. Elina on his chest his finger stringing through her hair as her hand stroked his chest and his arms wrapped her body close to his. Her leg was draped over his thighs, her breasts pushed into his side. The small moment that made him forget that what he did just might have some consequences. None of which came to mind during their forbidden relations.

When morning came, Elina had left with a kiss to William's temple. She wanted him to have a good day but knew somewhere in her heart that he might want her to stay instead. Once she returned to the Phantomhive mansion she was jumped by Sebastian. He took her into their room, only to throw her onto the bed. He ravaged her until she was unable to scream and the only thing she could do was lay on her back until Sebastian finished. Unfortunately for her, he was holding some pent up need. The best part was at the end of it all when he allowed her to sleep in his bed with him spooning her. Demons sleep for recreational purposes but never really for anything else so she was stuck sleeping without him. Which means when she woke up - every time she woke up - he was never there with her. It was two weeks before she started to experience some rather rough mornings. Typically spent with her head in a bucket outside in the garden.

When news spread that Elina was with child, William was in such an uncharacteristically violent rage that not even the higher ups' disturbed him in his office. Even Grell and Ronald took their leave for the day buried in anything besides William's company. Elina was forced away from her duties at Ciel's side to deal with the after damage. William never left his Lady's side the entire day she was back.

All he wanted was to be of use to her as he worked nonstop in an attempted to seem like he was himself. Trying to convince his mistress that he didn't need her there filled with worry. It didn't work.

"William. Why are you so upset? I mean, I know _why_ your upset but I just thought you might get over it if you had to.", She questioned as the two of them currently carried stacks of paper to the next floor for filing.

"I am not upset. I am merely unwilling to trust a demon."

"He never did anything to you."

"He's a demon he has done plenty."

"Isn't that a bit racist?"

"Demon isn't a race."

"It counts."

"No."

Elina rolled her eyes as she continued to walk but slowed her pace when she felt a slight discomfort. She started breathing heavily while she began to allow herself to sit down on the ground.

"Your Majesty?"

"I'm fine. Just in a bit of pain. Being pregnant is harder than I thought."

"You should rest."

"Why? I'm fine."

"Go. I'll take care of these," he firmly advised. He took the stack of papers from Elina as he began to continue on his way.

Elina waited until she couldn't see any more before making her way to his office. She sat in his chair to get comfortable while she waited for William to return. It had been six months since their first time together or since they had been together. All the while she had been stuck by Ciel's side and at Sebastian's mercy in the bedroom. As soon as she returned, he found himself unable to let her go. He had been that way ever since that first time she returned after her affair with William. To this day, no one has been able to figure it out. The additional down side to the situation was that Elina had no idea who the father was. It seemed that it should be Sebastian since he had been with her the most and she didn't know the exact moment she became pregnant. She just hoped the baby was healthy. Why couldn't there be a way to look at her child a much easier way.

"Damn you late 19th century," she hissed to herself as she felt another strong movement in her uterus. She closed her eyes to concentrate- to remember the way it felt. But her mind began to wander. She remembered the feeling of sex with William and how he had brought her to climax over and over again. Sebastian could do the same and it felt great with him too. The difference was difficult to understand. But for some reason she felt that she liked it better with William. Though she would never admit it. Elina became so swept up in her thoughts she failed to notice William enter his office.

As he closed the door behind him he noticed that Elina was sitting with her eyes closed, smiling in a fond way. She had her right hand on her stomach. William walked over to place his hand over hers. He held it firmly as he got her attention. Elina slowly opened her eyes as she looked up. Their gazes met as they had many times in the past. When did William start to look so sad? He got down on his knees.

"My lady. Is the baby making a fuss?"

"Just a little hyper."

"May I feel?"

"Of course you may."

As William smiled, his left hand slid to her stomach. He pressed it in with a bit of force so that the movements the baby was making could be felt. Sure enough the baby was hyper. Not kicking but definitely moving. William felt himself silently wishing from the bottom of his heart that the baby didn't accidentally strangle themselves with the cord like he had seen with some human baby's. It was a hard day for them both. But luckily, William was here to help make it easier for Elina. No matter what the cost. That's the price you pay for love he supposed.

A few more months passed for the kingdom and the servants of Phantomhive. But on a Tuesday at the stroke of 3 in the morning. A loud and horrific scream was released into the night. Elina's water had broken. She had been stuck in labor for sixteen hours before the first baby was out and breathing. It was a shock to everyone in the manor that Elina got to rest for a mere 2 minutes before she was screaming and needing to push again. The twin boys were both healthy and alive. Feeding from their mother as they were cleaned with rags by Meyrin and Sebastian. His smile was a proud one as he continuously bragged about being able to deliver a set of twins by being 'one hell of a butler'. Elina simply rolled her eyes as she held her boys. Everyone took to them quickly as they passed them around, eventually Sebastian placed them in the bassinet he had built as a gift for Elina. A gift that he made the very second the contractions reached four. He told the others he made it a week prior and hid it in his room.

When the twins were given a ceremony at the kingdom by the reapers. Today was the day the boys were to receive their names. It was a full month after they were born. Elina hadn't decided what to call them. So she did what she always did when she was at a loss for answers; she turned to Grell and William. Now that Ronald had been added to her personal guard he too got to give his opinion. The names that came to mind were: Grell, Victor, Marcel, Peter, and Simon. Elina simply laughed at the thought that Grell had put his own name into the pool. But the names chosen were not bad. She liked them all. After careful thought she came to her decision. Never the less, Elina pulled William to the side. She claimed she had to speak to him about one of her sons. She practically dragged him to her room. It was there the boys slept soundly in their crib together in peace.

It was then that she noticed the doors to the porch were open. Just as she went to close it she heard the voice from behind speak; a voice that didn't belong to William. Across the room, emerging from the shadows was the Undertaker with his high spirited giggle. He went over to the crib to pick up one of the twins. The very one William had been summoned to discuss.

"What are you doing here Undertaker? I thought you were forbidden to return here. How did you get past the guards?"

"So many questions sweet girl. I was the best in the entire kingdom at one point so it should be no surprise I came here without much a fight. I just wanted to see my grandsons after all."

"What are you talking about? Who are your grandsons?"

"That's is what I want to know. What better way than the naming of them both to get to know them? Perhaps even give them the gift of laughter if I could."

As everyone in the room swapped glances. Elina reached her arm out in a defensive manner feeling something inside her stir when she became confused by his words. She also had another feeling, one that told her something she always felt; she had a strong connection to the Undertaker.

"When I was a child, I went into William's room when I felt lonely. Each night I felt this way I would go to him to sleep. One night I searched his room when I needed ideas for a gift."

William simply eyed his mistress as he securely gripped her shoulders in an attempt to sooth her. This information was unknown to him, however, he let her continue without interruption. There would be time for questions later.

"In the nightstand, I discovered a piece of paper in a book. Pressed for so long it was worn flat by time. A letter from my father. A father I was certain was uninterested and a traitor to his people. Am I to believe that the father who left me to be raised away from his warmth and in a kingdom lost to its old ways- is you?"

He smiled a wicked grin. In a proud yet foolish smile; the very one she had come to feel rage whenever it graced his face. Without a word or moment's hesitation, she was within his personal space. A crushing force brought him off balance as she clutched her fist tight when she followed through with her punch. It was instinct that William was immediately at her side. The surprise was in his retrieval of the new born. He cradled the child as he jumped back to get distance. William no longer knew what to expect. Once his composure was regained, the Undertaker spoke with a disappointed yet amused tone.

"I take it you are still angry."

"What right have you? To be here? To demand to be a grandfather?"

"Every right. It was my leaving that ensured your safety."

"You left me at the counsel's mercy! They practically committed treason against me!"

"Yet they never did. Because I gave them a reason to fear you, they stayed behind that line- even if just barely. I missed you. My child, my daughter. So dear you have always been. Since the moment you were born with your mother's face. I cry when I remember her. When I remember you."

"How do I know you do not lie?"

"A true father does not lie about his eagerness to be a father. Or his strength in staying away for their protection."

"Why now?"

"A new danger grows from a new child born to the royal family. Especially one that is half demon."

"Would not both be born half demons?"

"No. Only one is half. The other is a pureblood. Born of reaper seed and grown in a reaper womb."

"That's not possible."

The two remained silent- staring. William clutched the child he held closer. He didn't know why. He felt a similar drawn to him as he felt for his queen. Finally, William slowly glided his way to her. He reached out for her to take her son- their son. She did so without the slightest look of pain on her face. She still felt overwhelmed. Where was Sebastian at a moment such as this? Why was she alone, again?

"What must I do?" She asked her father.

"Keep him alive. He is the only one who will be excepted to take the thrown."

"he is the youngest son." William informed the Undertaker as he stroked the small infant's head.

"It is past the time to care. The council will kill you and your eldest son just for being in acquaintance with Sebastian. You must leave. I will stay and rule in your place."

"How can you be so calm father?"

"You are my daughter and these are my grandsons. It is as simple as breathing. You must know by now- with little ones of your own."

"I always believed it to be prone to women alone."

"Not for fortunate I'm afraid." Undertaker chuckled as he walked out of the room. He headed to the ballroom and took over the kingdom without much fuss. Most of the people were still loyal. There was a small exception who lay on the council- none dared to speak. This was the lone reason they were allowed to live.

Away in the human world Elina retreated to her room where she stayed when she was not permitted in Sebastian's bed. The boys still had not received their names. She had brought herself to focus on that in hope it would make her feel better. It helped a small bit. However, choosing a name proved to be much more difficult. She began to let her mind drift. She found herself wondering why William had just accepted his fate. Wouldn't most men be upset? Wouldn't William be furious his son had shared a womb and care with a half demon brother? Instead he sat on the bed holding his own child rocking him to sleep. His quiet, stoic demeanor was usually a good sign but this time it made her concerned. As if he could read her mind, William spoke.

"You love your children equally. Although I will never call the eldest mine I will admit half of him is you. That is the half I shall choose to acknowledge and to desire protection for. Even if it seems cruel. This is all I can do to keep from wishing wholesome harm upon him. This way, Sebastian might at least leave my son be and return the sign of respect."

"Respect for each other?"

"Respect for you- your desire of quiet hatred from the both of us. Of two hopelessly in love with the same woman."

"I see."

"It is better than nothing." He reasoned. It had put her mind to ease as she laid on her bed with her boys fussing to be fed. The cry for a mother's touch. What kind of touch did a father offer? She asked herself as she fell into a deep sleep.

She was awakened by the tight sting from the straps on her wrists and ankles. When she awoke the she took note of everything. She was flat on a metal table, bound so she was immobile from being permitted to attack. The room was dark, yet a single light shinned from above her. A spotlight- She was in the courtroom of the kingdom of the reapers. She heard no voices. Unable to look around due to another strap on her forehead and one on her neck. Her single thought was that she had found she was kinky- though she didn't believe herself to enjoy this extent of such an activity. She doubted any man would enjoy this either. That ruled out the possibility for it being William or Sebastian.

Grell came into her line of sight. Not surprising- he was a masochist to a degree. Perhaps he was challenging her for Williams attention. This was her silent wish anyway. Grell did not speak. Not as he seared into her eyes with such an empty gaze. Not when he prepared a syringe in his hand with some foggy looking liquid. Not when the tears filled his eyes as he took a firm grasp to Elina's hand. Not as he dug the needle in her arm. Not as he choked back a sob. Elina was starting to become scared. She had never seen him like this. She didn't like it. She cried with him- though she was unsure why.

Why he was crying. Why he kept whimpering apologies. Why the serum burned her veins as it traveled through her body. Why her chest felt heavy as though there was a sharp stone pushing its way through her body without passing through her at all. Why she lost all sense of touch. Of sight. Her throat felt dry- drier, drier each second. That's when she heard it. She heard the request.

 _A name. What name?_

"William." Then silence. Darkness. Finally, a child's laughter echoed. No, two children. Two boys laughted as they told her they loved her.

Victor and William JR.

 _I will always be near._ She tried to have her heart's message reach them.


End file.
